Red-X Rising
by Zgogery
Summary: Danny's parents finally accepted him, but it couldn't last. Danny's given up on heroics, but what will happen when he receives a letter to a mysterious school? This isn't the classic 'owls green ink, parchment, castles, and magic' this is something new ON HIATUS
1. Chapter I

**Disclaimer - I don't own Danny Phantom or The Teen Titans**

**Well, I know I have a lot of stories going, but I can't help but write new fics. I have a total of 12 stories on my PC and only 5 on my account, so, yah**

**TO THE FIC  
**

Danny, Sam, and Tucker groaned, walking out of the hell known as high school. Jazz passed them, giving them a look, the message clear as day, 'Drama queens! It's just school'. Danny waved her off, as she walked away scowling. Sam and Tucker immediately started up one of their famous arguments about the average person's diet. It really didn't help that Tucker was wearing one of those shirts that said, 'Meat is Murder! Tasty, Tasty, Murder!' shirts instead of his normal, mustard-colored polo. Sam had been yelling at him about that all day and Danny had had ENOUGH! "Both of you! Just quit arguing. It's starting to annoy people when you end up having an argument every couple of minutes." The two teens quieted, surprised at Danny's outburst, as the half-ghost sighed. "Look, I'll see you guys tomorrow, ok? Lancer gave us extra homework, and I need to pass this class. I can't put it off to much longer. I'm sorry for yelling guys, but the whole 'every night ghost hunting' is taking its toll on me. I got to go, see you later!" The young Fenton said, meandering around the town, eventually finding himself at Fenton Works. He opened the door, and walked up to his room, annoyed at Lancer for the ten pounds of homework he had given.

Danny sighed as he looked at the piles of homework on his desk. Jazz had been ranting to him about grades again, and had been annoying him like that for a month. He had just actually DOING Mr. Lancer's homework when his ghost sense went off. He groaned, expecting the box ghost, but was suddenly hit by a blast of fire. There was a ghost wreathed in flames, throwing fireballs at him. He went ghost, missing his mother at the door, who saw him. Danny threw a punch charged with ecto energy at the ghost, knocking them outside. He flew out, throwing an ice beam at them. He encased them in ice, and went for the thermos. He turned around, and was hit by a fist. He was knocked into an alley, before having to dodge a fireball. He ran out of the alley, chasing the ghost, as he took flight. He went invisible, surprising the ghost, before slamming them into the ground. He grabbed the thermos, and went to suck them up, but they dissipated like smoke. "Grrr, a clone." He grumbled. A fist collided with his midsection as he doubled over, before he was slammed into the ground, knocked out. He woke up an unknown amount of time later, in a ghost proof shield. He looked around, and noticed he was in his parents' lab. He looked around, and saw the flaming ghost in a similar cage. He smirked, before realizing something. He was in human form, so his parents must . . .

"Jack! It's awake!" His mom said, as he began to tremble. She walked over, inspecting him, before hitting the release button. He went to explain, when he was shocked by a ray of electricity. He screamed, lucky his ghostly wail didn't kick in. When the pain finally subsided, he saw a cruel smirk on his Dad's face, and saw stars as he felt a blunt pain on the side of his head. As he lapsed into unconsciousness, Danny's final thought was, 'They didn't accept me. My parents, they're going to kill me.' He was awoken an unknown amount of time later by someone calling his name. He opened his eyes, pain wracking his entire body. Danny flinched, the hand on his shoulder causing a dull pain. The light burned his eyes, as his vision began to focus. He saw orange hair, along with a blue headband. He grasped for a name, as he saw a girl, dressed in a black shirt with blue jeans. 'JAZZ!' Danny subconsciously screamed at himself. He attempted to move, but gave a whimper as he felt electricity arc itself across his chest. He saw Jazz wince, looking behind him, and attempted to crane his neck to see what it was.

He felt a tingling sensation, like liquid, run down his back, as he heard a sickening 'POP', before his body lurched. He fell to the floor, his nerves on fire, as Jazz gasped. he managed to look up, despite the pain, and saw a look of horror on her face. He craned his neck again, and winced in pain, but continued. He saw various tubes and wires covered in dried blood, as well as ectoplasm. They were dripping with fresh ectoplasm, flecks of blood intermixed with it. Danny felt the tingling again, and looked at Jazz, still not comprehending the situation. He suddenly felt a sudden clarity, as the pain intensified. He made to scream, but no sound came, his throat raw from screaming. He gripped his head, as memory after memory came back. He remembered!

Danny groaned the onslaught of memories too much. He remembered being dissected, like an animal, as he was bound with rope made from blood blossoms. He remembered the scars across his back, from the whips, chains, fire, and dissections. His parents had, NO! Jack and Maddie had treated him like a dog. They lost the right to be called 'Mom' and 'Dad' when they decided to torture him. He remembered how he had begged them to stop. How he was their son. His eyes darkened, remembering what their response was to his claim of being their son. Jack had said, "I have no son! He died when he was caught in out ghost portal!", as Maddie gave a similar response. Danny's will had broken then, but he was back! Danny slowly stood, wincing a few times as he felt the skin on his back stretch. He had been on mind altering drugs, that much he knew. But for what?

Jazz looked at him, worried, as he managed to make his way, albeit slowly, across the lab. He grabbed a duffel bag that was usually in the Fenton RV. He began to stuff it with ghost hunting weapons, as well as the plans for several of them. He even took the plans for the portal, before grabbing all of the Fenton thermoses. He turned, walking past Jazz, and put his hands together. He hadn't used his powers in months, just letting them heal him enough so he wouldn't die completely. Danny spread his fingers apart, slowly moving his hands away from each other, revealing an orb of ectoplasmic energy. He leaned back, wincing again at the pain, before he lobbed it forward, hitting the portal's main power cells. Danny repeated the act, this time hitting the portal itself, before finally turning and destroying all of the equipment left in the lab that he hadn't taken himself.

Jazz, meanwhile, only stared at the destruction Danny was causing, and sighed when he finally stopped. "Danny? Its ok, Danny! It's over." She pleaded, hoping her parents didn't get home soon. He turned to her, and walked over, hugging her. "Jazz, I-I need to leave. I can't stay here anymore." Danny let go of her, hearing the door slam upstairs as he heard voices. "Yes Jack, I'll just go check on it. It may be awake by now." he heard a female voice say. The two siblings froze in their tracks, realizing the two older Fenton's were home. Danny backed up, Jazz being pulled with him, as they heard footsteps. Maddie Fenton came down the steps, and froze in shock. Her face contorted into one of rage, as she worked out the situation. "JASMINE VERONICA FENTON! HOW DARE YOU INTERFERE IN THIS! YOU LET OUT THAT EVIL ECTOPLASMIC ENTITY!"

Jack came storming down the stairs, fudge all over his face, and saw Danny and Jazz. He glared at Danny with hate, before taking in the state of his lab. His face fell, with the realization that a decade of work was destroyed. His voice cracked, seeing his second love destroyed, as he gazed at the portal. "T-The Portal . . . The Lab . . ." He whispered, causing Maddie to look around. As the two looked around, the two culprits tried to sneak away, when the two adults' attention snapped back to them, their faces murderous. Maddie produced an ecto-ray from out of nowhere, Jack pulling out an ecto-missile launcher.

Danny looked at them, before blurting out, "Seriously, where do you guys KEEP those?" before he could stop himself. The two fired, but as Danny was about to form a shield, he heard Jazz gasp. She jumped in the way, as he tried to stop her, but it was too late. She took the brunt of the attack, the ray blasting her back, before the missile collided with her teen body. She flew across the room, her head impacting the corner of a table with a sickening CRACK. Danny fell to his knees, his mouth open in a silent scream. He felt tears begin to stream down his face, but heard the click of a gun, as he turned around, standing up. He saw Maddie and Jack looking at him, even more hatefully, if possible. Jack glared at him, before saying, "Ghost scum! You turned our own daughter against us! You killed her!" This was the last straw. Danny felt something break, as he began to shake in anger.

He limped forward, the duffel bag dropping behind him as he approached. Jack and Maddie fired, but the attacks were blocked by a green shield. Danny growled as he felt darker thoughts begin to cloud his mind. He blocked another attack, as Maddie and Jack backed up in fear. Danny duplicated himself, sending two invisible doppelgangers to block the door. He condensed a ghost ray, forming a ball of energy in his hand, before he threw in some of his ice energy. He threw it at them, as they threw their arms up, to no avail. Danny smiled darkly as he saw the two Fentons. The smoke and dust cleared revealing two flash frozen, ghost hunters. He walked up to them, before swinging his fist as hard as he could at Jack, then Maddie. He heard the sound of something shattering, and smirked as he saw their two broken bodies, before firing ecto-blasts at their heads, to be sure.

Danny grabbed the duffel, putting it next to the front door upstairs, before flying down again, and reverently lifted the lifeless form of Jazz. He felt tears stream down his face, before flying off, grabbing the duffel on his way out. Danny flew towards the cemetery, finding an empty patch of ground, and laid Jazz on the ground. He shot ice out, forming a coffin that would stand the test of time around her, and passed his hand through it, moving the hair out of her face. Danny smiled sadly, before he broke down. He cried for several minutes, although each felt like an eternity. He finally calmed down, before phasing Jazz's coffin down into the dirt, making sure none of it was in the coffin. He rose up out of the ground, before flying off, returning with a rather large stone in tow, thanks to his enhanced strength. He pulled a newspaper out from under his arm, finding the date. Danny placed the stone above her grave, before firing an ectoblast at it, carving a statue of her carrying a book, high school diploma, and smiling widely. He felt more tears dripping onto his jumpsuit, and sighed, before carving words below the statue of Jazz.

R.I.P.

JASMINE VERONICA FENTON

August 3, 1995 - October 23, 2013

A LOVING SISTER THAT WILL BE MISSED FOREVER

Danny sniffled again, before grabbing the stone, and sinking it slightly into the ground, so as to prevent it from being knocked down in case of severe storm or earthquake. He flew off, flying away from Amity Park, duffel bag in hand. He flew and flew, stopping when he grew too weary to continue. Danny found a nearby hotel called 'Jump City Plaza', and booked a room. When he got to his room, he proceeded to spend an hour and a half vomiting and dry-heaving over the fact that he killed two people. 'Maybe they were right, maybe I am a monster' He thought to himself. He stopped in his tracks, before whispering, "No! I won't let them win! I can beat this!" He nodded off to bed, determined to get past all of this.

**WELL? WHAT DID YOU THINK? I THOUGHT THE ENTIRE ORIGINAL VERSION SEEMED A BIT RUSHED, AND THAT'S WHY RED X RISING IS BEING REWRITTEN!**

**AFTER AN IDEA FROM A FELLOW AUTHOR, I HAVE DECIDED TO ASK FANS TO EMAIL ME, OR REVIEW, WITH OMAKES. MY EMAIL'S IS IN MY PROFILE BIO**

**ANYWAY, READ AND REVIEW.**

**PEACE OUT!**


	2. STOP SOPA

I got a message from a fellow writer shadowwriter329 and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Fanfiction will being attacked as well. A fanfiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.


End file.
